The New Students
by takingbackradio
Summary: Two new studnets arrive. But they are not like everyone else. They are aurors. And they are here for a mission. First Fanfic. Romance later.
1. Chapter 1

The New Student

Chapter I

The bitter cold whipped through the trees and hair sending students chilly kisses, enveloping them in frosty hugs. Many students of Hogwarts were out despite the cold, most on their way to classes. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were three of these people. This was their last year and many things have changed mostly their appearance. Harry still couldn't control his hair but his eyes even more stunning, bright, and energetic. His skinny frame had transfigured to a well muscled Quidditch player.

Ron's fire hair had calmed and he was more outspoken. He was tall and lanky but with the war with Lord Voldemort still raging he was building even more muscled now. And last the one who had changed the most was Hermione; her frizzy, uncontrollable hair had been magically straightened. It turned honey in the sunlight and a darker brown in the hallways. Her eyes were two deep pools of chocolaty goodness that seemed to go on forever. According to all the boys in the Gryffindor she had all the right curves in all the right places.

But they were not what the school was talking about; no, they were talking about the new students. They were entering the school today.

The grey-eyed girl stepped out of the horse-less carriage fallowed by a man who literally stumbled out of it. The girl looked up at the castle in wonder 'This is it. Harry is here. Do work for Albus and find Harry. Cool.' She flipped her long black hair behind her shoulders consequently hitting her brother's face who had finally got up. She smiled her apology and he put his arm around her saying something about if she were to sleep she may not wake up again. Her brother was also grey-eyed and had black hair but he also had some brown in it as well.

"Achaius! (AN: arch-a-us) Lincoln! Let me be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore and his joyful smile welcomed us, "My have you grown since I've seen you"

"In two weeks?" Lincoln replied stupidly. In our seventeen years of life Dumbledore had always been more of a grandfather than a teacher. When the ministry thought we were dangerous because our father is Sirius Blackhe kept up out of jail and the facilities to keep us away from others. From all that he did sometimes were would catch ourselves calling him grandfather or grandpa.

"Let's get you up to the castle then!" and we were off.

**Achaius's POV**

"Grandfather?" I asked in my thick Irish accent "Even though I'm technically a student now…"

"You want to know if you two are still in the Order. Yes of course you are. I would not lose my two best members because the simply attended my school."

It was true she and her brother were big contributors to the Order of the Phoenix. She had graciously forced them to use the Manor called the Black Manor (please don't make me explain) for their meetings. She housed good witches and wizards and gave permission for the Weasly's to live there a while. Too bad at the time she was in Romania with Charlie and his Dragons.

While walking up the road, I scanned the student population to see who I was going to be stuck with for the year. I saw many people who blended in, and some who, well, didn't. My cousin Neville blew up a tea cup; Fred and George were planning some poor girl's demise, and Malfoy. I hate the Malfoy family with a burning passion. But then the same vision came to my head of me punching and strangling Malfoy while he begged for Mercy. I just couldn't help myself; I just had to smile.

2 Hours Later

"Well that was a trip." I said as I headed for the common room. Two hours ago I had arrived at the school with my brother and got sorted. Apparently Gryffindor would be me and my brother's new home. Lincoln was walking with me blabbing 'a bad habit' he says. Even though we are twins we are so different and we don't get each other but we are each other's best friend. Catching some of what he was saying surprised me; he was being serious (gasp!). Apparently we needed to fit in and not attack anybody" (too hard for me) and then a bomb hit for the seriousness "_We need to hide our tattoos_." (How important) My brother can be painfully stupid at times but he was really intelligent.

The reason we are here instead of relaxing is because there is a reported cult fallowing in guess… take a wild guess… Syltherin. Surprised? So Dumbledore asked us to come and find out if the students are in any danger.

"I guess this is it!" my brother said so close to my ear it made me jump. The Pink lady giving him a dirty look waved the mom finger at him and asked for the password.

"Gordic Gryffindor" Lincoln proclaimed to the lady and she opened up. As we entered the common room we looked around taking in the view before people started to realize that we weren't from around here. Eyes fallowed my brothers clothing and features as ell as mine, making me feel uncomfortable. Professor McGonagall stepped in the common room and broke the feeling of uneasy.

"Students, these are the new students Achaius and Lincoln Black. Both seventh years, please welcome them and treat them like your new family"

"So we through them in mud puddles and throw tea cups at them?" a boy said my brother and I grinned and he gave the 'if you do then I will do it right back' look. The boy showed Lincoln his room and a girl named Hermione Granger showed me mine.

"I'm Hermione Granger if you didn't get it the first time. You'll really like it here, the teachers are nice…" Hermione rambled on as we climbed the stairway and went into the rooms. "So do you go by anything other than Achaius?"

Sitting on my bed I replied "Yeah, I go by Angel since my name means 'arch angel', and my middle name, Shanley (Shanleigh) it means 'the hero's child.' My brother goes by Lincoln and also Aodhan (EH-dawn or AY-dawn) which means 'fire' it's really cool."

"Cool, well I will be in the common room if you need anything; I really need to finish my charms homework. It's due in a week!"

"Alright, thank you for everything." Hermione nodded and went downstairs and left me to unpack and go to bed… forget packing, I'm sleeping! Smiling at the thought of drooling on pillow I put my wand in the drawer to be now used more often. I'm a rare witch, I use my hands to do most of my magic, it would be all but people often think that it is weird that I use my hands and ask my to use a wand.

A small noise made me jump; it was coming from my bed. I put my hand behind my back and summoned a blue fireball. Then remembering that there were animals in the dormitory I put it out. Stupid paranioa. Yawning I pulled back the curtain to find someone already in my sleep place.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long

Chapter II

"Why would I have a dream about you of all people?" The man said coolly his face shadowed for the light.

"Wow, barley knows my name and already dreaming about me? I'm impressed!" Achaius's humored face stiffed when he had no reaction. "Now if you please get out, I would really like to go to sleep now." Pulling my hand behind my back again I summoned another fireball and waited for the man to make the first move. Groaning she again extinguished the flame. Again! A scar. Lightning shaped scar. Harry.

"Harry, Harry Potter, I'm Achaius but since you've heard that little convo you would know that wouldn't you? What do you want?"

"You to leave." Harry was starting to get angry, all the things he had heard about her were not good things.

"Nope! Sorry can't, Dumbledore's orders. Besides my DAD would want me to stay. You know him Harry, the old dog Sirius." I was trying not to smile. The real reason I had agreed is because Dad wanted me to be closer to Harry. Harry's eyes widened at this and he quickly left muttering something about being a 'hurtful liar.' Or something.

"Well, fine then. Meanie. I don't need to threaten you! I can do that all by myself." Angel finally gave up trying to get him back up to the angry status, he just walked away. Probably from fear, or just plain shock. I guess that's what happens when you tell a kid that his godfather has kids and oh yeah, he's not a dead as people think.

Crawling into bed I smiled, Class. I would finally go back to class. I could sing. _Oh happy day! Oh happy day!_ I should really stop, but hey, I have classes tomorrow. Wait, I have to go back to class. NOOO!

**Next Day at Dinner Time**

**Nobody's POV**

"I hate classes, I hate teachers, they all need to shrivel up and die." Lincoln sat down with a thump and put a hunk of turkey on his plate. Angel sat next to him but was too tired to eat, she couldn't agree more with Lincoln's statement. Apparently neither could the rest of Gryffindor. There were nods of agreement and some vocal agreements. Harry was the only one to not agree with some of the statement, he only gave them a glare.

Angel simply placed her head on Lincoln's shoulder and with her white shirt, black hair and grey eyes; she actually looked like an angel. Every once and a while she would eat something her brother would offer her and there was someone in the crowd looking at her. Watching her without even blinking. But who?

**After Dinner in the Forbidden forest**

"It's got to work I came here before school started and got it ready. It should be finished in a few weeks. Make that three tops. " Malfoy smirked the potion was going to be ready soon. Then so long mudblood freaks.

Malfoy smiled this was going to be so much fun. It was going to be a _blast._

_My Computer is mean so it might take a while... SORRY_


End file.
